GrojPark
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: It's the Christmas Season! Four friends from Peaceville hangs out for Christmas. Sucky Summary. Rated T for swearing, violence and character's death. Plz vote on my poll.
1. Jesus vs Frosty

**AN: Hey guys, I wanted to do a two-shot of Grojband about South Park. The first two episodes had something to do with Christmas, but since it's Christmas I wanted to do a two-shot. Rated T for bad language, violence and characters death. This story is for 13 year olds or over. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband or South Park.**

**Characters:**

**Corey as Stan**

**Laney as Kyle (Don't ask why I chose her as Kyle)**

**Kon as Cartman**

**Kin as Kenny**

* * *

4 thirteen year olds was building a snowman while singing Frosty The Snowman.

_Frosty the Snowman was a jolly, happy soul_

_With a corncob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal_

_The must have been some magic in that old they found_

_For when they placed it on his head..._

* * *

"Bro!" Corey screamed at Laney before putting the hat on the snowman.

"What Core?" Laney said.

"Didn't you hear, don't put the magic hat on the snowman." Corey had warned Laney.

"Why." Laney gave Corey a curious look.

"Because if you put it on him, he's gonna come to life." Corey slowly said.

"Cool!" Kon said.

"No it's not cool, because my sister Trina put the hat on the snowman and tried to kill her." Corey had explained the story.

"Uggg fuck this, lets do it anyways." Laney said to the twins as they agreed with her.

"Yeah!" Kin said, as everyone except for Corey went back singing Frosty the Snowman.

* * *

_There must have been some magic in that old felt hat they found _(Laney puts the hat on the snowman)

_For when they placed it on his head..._

* * *

All of a sudden, Laney, Kin and Kon had stopped singing when the snowman started moving showing his dark red eyes and an angry look.

The snowman had grabbed Kon with everyone screaming and running around. The snowman had threw Kon onto the snow which meant he's dead.

"OMG frosty the snowman killed Kon!" Laney screamed in terror.

"Laney, I specifically told you not to put that fucking hat on Frosty's fucking head!" Corey screamed at Laney in anger.

"Now didn't I!" Corey pointed at Laney, while she started getting angry at Corey.

"Well I'm sorry Mr Fucking I'm the one with the crazy ideas!" Laney shouted at Corey.

"Now what are we gonna do now, and also don't think of a crazy idea it won't work!" Laney had insulted Corey.

"I don't know maybe you should think of something for once... wait." Corey paused for a second as a light bulb appeared on his head.

"I know who can help us!" Corey smiled at the idea.

"Who Corey?" Laney said.

***FROSTEY'S OUT OF CONTROL TRANSITION***

"Ho, Ho, Ho." Santa said. The three kids went to Santa jumping up and down.

"Save us! Save us! Save us! Save us!" Corey, Laney and Kin said repeatedly.

"Woah Children! Now tell me what's going on slowly?" Santa remarked.

"Ok so me, Corey, Kin and Kon was building a snowman... and all of the sudden... the snowman came to life." Laney explained until Corey interrupted her.

"I told her to not put the hat onto of the snowman. And she was stupid enough to do it anyways and and then it killed our friend Kon. And now hes going to kill everyone in Peaceville!" Corey explained the story.

"Did he look a lot like this." Santa said putting on the scary snowman face.

"Um well yh. Kinda like that." Corey stuttered.

"Exactly." Laney nodded, as Santa put on the face that looked exactly like Frosty's which frightened the three teenagers. Corey and Laney ran away while the evil snowman got Kin, and threw him on the snow where Kon was.

"I don't think that was Santa Claus." Laney said while Corey glared at her.

"Oh, no shit Sherlock! You know, thanks to you there's not gonna be any Christmas, and there's no one to help us!" Corey screamed at Laney's face which caused her to cry because of her crush shouting in her face. Corey heart had melted because of him shouting at Laney. He had hugged Laney for a minute then let her go.

"Are ok Lanes?" Corey said with sadness.

"Yh, I'm sorry Core I should have listened to you. Jesus Christ I can't do anything right!" Laney said as another light bulb appeared on Corey's head.

"Laney that's it your a genius!" Corey had bear hugged Laney which caused her to blush.

"Jesus can help us!" Corey said happily.

***JESUS CAN HELP THEM TRANSITION***

Corey and Laney went to the stable where Jesus was.

"Jesus, we beseech in this time of need." Corey made his speech as Laney interrupted him.

"OK. Fuck Frosty, he fucking killed." Laney said which they saw a bright yellow light infront of them.

"Lanes! This is Jesus! You don't say 'fuck' infront of Jesus!" Corey said. Jesus had go out of his crib and was fighting Frosty the Snowman.

"Go Jesus!" The blue and red haired teenagers said. Jesus and frosty was face to face to each other, as Jesus threw his halo at Frosty the Snowman which caused his hat to fall off and to melt. Jesus had got his halo back and went back into the crib.

"Well that sucked!" Corey said.

"Well I'm just glad that's over with. What do you have to say for today Core?" Laney reassured him. The spotlight had shined on Corey.

"Hmm what I learned from today's experience is. DON'T PUT THE HAT ON FROSTY!" Corey warned Laney.

"Also I had learned that the spirit of Christmas. It's not about Santa, Frosty or presents." The spotlight shined on Laney.

"Your right Lanes, it's about Jesus!" Corey and Laney was smiling.

"Hey lets go home, and have some nice warm hot chocolate!" Corey said as they both left Kin and Kon dead.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey closed the garage door.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I hope this was ok? Sorry if Corey and Laney was out of character a bit. Also, sorry if Laney's Kyle because I find Laney and Kyle kinda similar to each other. So I wanted to add a bit of Corney for all use Corney lovers out there. ;) Chapter 2 will come out tomorrow and also Corey and Laney's Love Story will come out today. Bye guys.**


	2. Jesus vs Santa

**AN: Hey guys, so I had read the reviews that use guys had sent in! I couldn't stop laughing at the third review by Love grojband because the characters in South Park don't notice Kenny's dead. Sorry if this chapter offends Kon. BTW Kon is not fat, he is just large that's all, but Laney offends him for being fat. Like Kyle offending Cartman. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND OR SOUTH PARK!**

**Cast:**

**Corey as Stan**

**Laney as Kyle**

**Kon as Cartman**

**Kin as Kenny**

**Jesus**

**Santa**

**Nick as Brain Biotano**

**Carrie as Wendy (Cameo)**

* * *

Grojband was outside in the snow singing.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish a Merry Christ_

Corey had stopped singing interrupting Laney.

"Wait a minute, aren't you a girl Lanes." Corey said as she got annoyed.

"Well yh." Laney said.

"Don't girls usually go shopping for Christmas presents or something in this time of season?"

"You are not suppose to be here with us." Kon rudly said to Laney.

"Don't be rude to me fat boy!" Laney argued with Kon.

"Don't call me fat, you buttfucker!" Kon cussed at Laney.

"Then don't get rude to me you fuckin fatass." Laney said insulting Kon's weight.

"Don't call me fat you buttfucker son of a bitch!" Kon screamed in anger. Then all of the sudden, Jesus comes down from the sky.

"What the.." Laney confusingly.

"Oh!" Kin said zipping up his jacket.

"Behold my glory." Jesus said.

"Holy shit its Jesus!" Corey was surprised to see Jesus.

"Hello children, tomorrow is my birthday. Yet it's not perfect." Jesus explained.

"Your birthday's on Christmas, that sucks dude!" Corey replied.

"Can use guys help me find the mall please my children?" Jesus asked the 4 teenagers.

"Sure dude. It's right over there." Corey pointed to the mall. Laney had stepped on Kon's shoes as her and Kin left with.

"Laney! You stepped on my shoes you pig fucker!" Kon shouted at Laney as Corey walked pass him.

"Kon dude, don't swear in front of Jesus it's impolite." Corey said.

"Fuck you!" Kon muttered under his breath.

***MALL TIME TRANSITION***

"Here we are Jesus. What are you here for anyways?" Corey asked Jesus.

"Santa Claus!" Jesus had glared at Santa where Carrie was on Santa's lap.

"So we meet again Jesus." Santa said.

"You ruined Christmas Santa!" Jesus had blamed on Santa.

"I bring happiness and joy to all children." Santa truthfully answered.

"I'm here to end this war!" Jesus said feeling brave.

"Bring it on!" Santa said, as Jesus and Santa started fighting.

"Christmas is about my birth!" Jesus said.

"Christmas is about giving!" Santa argued back. They had both went back to fighting each other, as Corey and Laney started cheering.

"Go Santa!" Corey and Laney cheered, as Jesus glared at them.

"I mean go Jesus!" They both said cheering for Jesus. Jesus and Santa had used their powers which caused Kin head to fall off.

"Oh no!" Kin screamed.

"OMG they killed Kin!" Laney screamed in horror.

"Guys, help me put an end to him once and for all?" Jesus said to the 3 teenagers.

"No boys help me, so I can put an end to him." Santa said to Corey, Laney and Kon.

"I'm not a boy!" Laney shouted at Santa.

"God is watching use." Jesus said.

"Corey, remember the gautier I got you when you was 5 years old." Santa said to the blue-haired teenager.

"I died for your sins guys." Jesus said softly.

"Dudes, who should we help?" Corey said feeling confused and scared about this situation.

"I say we help Santa!" Kon suggested.

"Oh your just saying because he brings you candy." Laney scoffed at Kon.

"Hey! I don't need to take that kinda shit from a girl." Kon screamed at Laney.

"You're such a fat fuck,Kon, that when you walk down the streets people says OMG that boy is a big fat fuck!" Laney argued with Kon which caused him to argue with Laney. Santa and Jesus was still arguing about Christmas. Corey had gotten irritated by everyone arguing.

"QUIET!" Corey shouted at the four people arguing which caught Corey's attention.

"Now we have to think. What would Nick Mallory do?" Corey had told his two best friends.

"Yh what would Nick Mallory do?" Kon thought to himself, as Nick Mallory appeared.

"Did Nick Mallory hear someone call his name?" Nick Mallory said in third person.

"Nick Mallory!" Kon said getting excited.

"Nick Mallory wants to know what's going on?" Nick Mallory said.

"Okay, Nick. Who would you help in the fight, Jesus or Santa?" Corey asked Nick the question.

"Nick Mallory thinks violence is never the answer, and shouldn't think about that. Nick Mallory thinks Christmas is about giving and forgiving. Bye!" Nick explained to 3 thirteen year olds, as he went away. Jesus and Santa had kept arguing.

"Jesus, you need to understand that Santa is bringing up the spirit of your birthday." Corey had explained to Jesus, as he had stopped fighting Santa.

"Yeah. Santa you need to understand that if it weren't for Jesus this day wouldn't even be here." Laney had finished of explaining.

"You are right kids. I'm sorry Jesus!" Santa had apologised to Jesus.

"No it should be me apologising. I've been such a bad person!" Jesus had looked ashamed of himself.

"Thankyou boys and girl." The two friends had thanked the kids.

"Come on Santa, lets get the kids spirit up for Christmas." Jesus had suggested, with Santa agreeing.

"Wow that turned out what I expected, so Core learned something from today's experience?" Laney asked her best friend.

"Actually I have Lanes." Corey smiled as the spotlight shined on him.

"I learned that Christmas isn't about getting along or saying who had Christmas more longer, the most important thing about Christmas is..." Corey was about to finish his sentence until Kon interrupted him.

"Cheese!" Kon said, while Corey started to have anger inside of him.

"No not cheese, you fat fuck!" Corey angrily shouted at Kon.

"Fuck you!" Kon sweared at Corey.

"Christmas is more than that." Corey said to Kon.

"What Core?" Laney asked.

"Presents." Corey's voice started to go soft.

"Don't you see, Lanes." Corey said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yh presents." Laney sighed.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey had closed the garage door.

* * *

**AN: Well that's it folks. The end of Grojpark. I hope this was ok. Thanks for reading guys, and on January 7th I will put up a poll of list of stories for me to write. Hope use guys have a Happy New Year.**


End file.
